Шушайн/Галерея/Сезоны 2-3
Второй сезон Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Нулевой урок Twilight walking S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies running S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png Затмение Луны Shoeshine running away S2E04.png Настоящие сёстры Ponies running S2E05.png Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Sweetie Belle hopping S2E05.png Berryshine Jump S2E5.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png Загадочная лихорадка Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates S2E06.png Apple Bloom on her ring while balancing plates S2E06.png Apple Bloom riding hoop upside down S2E06.png Pie for you S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom's statue S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Shoeshine, Berryshine and a pony in a radiation suit 2 S2E6.png Shoeshine, Berryshine and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png Таинственный защитник Twilight -she is kinda awesome- S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Mayor S2E8.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Пони из высшего общества Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png Секрет моего роста Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png Канун Дня горящего очага CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png Spike getting close to audience S2E11.png Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.png Spike Shoeshine we get it S2E11.png День семьи Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png Пропажа Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony leaving S02E15.png Everypony turn back S02E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Flim saying town S02E15.png Flim singing S02E15.png Flim singing2 S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie -does anypony have a toupee-- S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Настоять на своём Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Shoeshine tapping S02E19.png Shoeshine evil face S02E19.png Shoeshine fast move S02E19.png Fluttershy line cut S2E19.png Fluttershy hey! S02E19.png Shoeshine maybe S02E19.png Fluttershy spin S2E19.png Fluttershy angry S02E19.png Fluttershy in Shoeshine's face S2E19.png Shoeshine sorry S02E19.png Ponies going to the back of the line S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png Давно пора Shoeshine hiding S2E20.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 1 Twilight walking on the street with Spike S3E01.png Twilight levitating the cup and kettle S3E1.png Плохое яблоко CMC running at the parade S3E04.png Магическая дуэль Shoeshine falling down S3E05.png Shoeshine's Wilhelm scream S3E05.png Shoeshine is saved S3E05.png Rarity called upon S3E5.png Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Неспящие в Понивилле Shoeshine and Cherry Berry talking S3E6.png Before all tangled S3E6.png Scootaloo going past Shoeshine and Cherry Berry S3E6.png Shoeshine Cherry Berry tornadoes S3E6.png All tangled up S3E6.png Golden Harvest clenching teeth S3E6.png Shoeshine staring at Scootaloo from a distance S3E6.png Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Слёт семьи Эппл Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Только для любимцев Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Angel, Sprinkle Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png Игры, в которые играют пони Berryshine and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing -my Ponyville- S03E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Rarity in the rain S3E13.png Rarity overwhelmed S3E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Ponies cheering -PINKIE!- S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Twilight's parents S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png }} en:Shoeshine/Gallery/Season 2-3 Категория:Галереи персонажей